The Children of the Lord of the west
by RayGirl91
Summary: Narkau's defeated and Sesshoumaru has two kids. The oldest, Suriko, and the youngest, Keiji. Short little oneshot. Bad summary. Just give it a chance I guess. R & R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own Sesshoumaru's children. They are mine. -**

**To Haley: This is for you… since you wouldn't write it. By the way, I need to tell you about a dream I had. Quite sad actually. I thought so anyway.**

**This takes place 17 years AFTER the defeat of Naraku. Sesshoumaru and Rin (Ew, I know, but Haley chose not me… Kagura sucks) have two children! That's all you need to know. Japanese words and their meanings at the bottom.**

* * *

Suriko smirked bounding into the tall grass. Her silver hair flew up around her, and the two black ears poking out from the top of her head were what gave her away each time. Or perhaps the fact her father could smell her played in somewhere as well. She crouched low in the sanctuary of the grasses pulling her sleeves - pure white and quite long as most nobles wore - up to avoid soiling them.

The seven-year-old hanyou struggled to keep her breathing calm, but she tensed feeling the inu youkai draw closer. Suriko struggled to focus on his scent, but it was impossible. Even in game he had his scent well hidden. Otherwise youkai would be able to detect his emotions, and that would work against him.

So intently had the young half demon been gazing at the grass that she didn't know he was upon her until too late. With a squeak from the child, Sesshoumaru lifted her with ease into the air. Suriko snarled, fighting to free herself. "Chichi-ue! No fair! You snuck up on me!" Her little claws scratched at him. "Chichi-ue!"

A smile tugged at the daiyoukai's lips, but he kept his face as emotionless as his voice. "Suriko, do not whine." Sesshoumaru reprimanded.

"This Suriko does not _whine_," She growled dropping from his hold. Sesshoumaru began a steady walk towards the castle, his daughter determined to match his long strides.

He raised a brow. "Indeed."

"Hn." Both were silent the rest of the way. Suriko slipped her expressionless mask into place. She had grown quite good at doing so, but always something flickered across her hazel hues.

A sharp _eep_ pierced the air. Suriko's face faltered, the sound hurting her ears. Sesshoumaru remained silent and continued his walk. Another _eep_ followed soon after. The young hanyou growled in displeasure. "What is that sound Chichi-ue?"

"Listen closely and you will see," He answered. Suriko furrowed her brow in concentration.

"Of course Chichi-ue." Her face lit up after the third _eep_. It turned out; it was her younger brother's sad attempt at 'hurry up' in inu youkai. He was only four, but struggled to be better than his sister. This usually resulted in him copying everything his sister did. Upon reaching the castle Suriko stopped.

"Your mother will expect you soon," Sesshoumaru said caching Rin's scent.

The hanyou nodded. "I will be in soon Chichi-ue." With her father gone, Suriko began searching around for her brother. She picked up his scent and followed it to the edge of the garden where he knelt beside a small pond. "What're you doing Keiji?"

The boy looked up at his sister. Immediately he stood and grinned showing off his fangs. "Ane-ue look at this," Keiji knelt back down beside the pond and extended a finger to a large frog on the bank. "It looks like Jaken!"

"Hai, but not as ugly." Suriko agreed.

"Not as ugly," Keiji mimicked with a nod. His silver hair fell to the back of his knees, his own choice in style. It was, after all, the way Sesshoumaru had his and Sesshoumaru was the strongest youkai to ever live. Ever. Keiji was prepared to fight anyone who disagreed. He even wore the same clothes as Sesshoumaru, save his were like a miniature version and the armor not so heavy. (A/n: A chibi Sesshou without the markings.)

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked still staring hard at the frog.

"Copy what I say."

"No I don't."

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"This Keiji copies no one!"

"This Suriko hates liars very much!"

Keiji stood. "If you catch me I'm a liar." Then he took off, bounding away on all fours like a mutant rabbit. Suriko hurtled after him. She caught up easily, but in her haste made a miscalculation in his next move. She jumped to land on him and Keiji scurried beneath her taking to running on his feet. Jaken, who was responsible for keeping an eye on the hanyous, had had made a fatal mistake. He'd fallen asleep outside the castle leaving them unsupervised.

"Ah, look 'ere," A tall youkai said stepping in front of Keiji and Suriko. The two both halted immediately, landing in a heap on the demon's feet. "Two little 'anyous gone astray. Your Otou-san and Okaa-san must be worried, eh?"

Suriko righted herself first. She didn't like this youkai's scent. "You would be a fool to even try to do Keiji or I harm. We are both the children of the lord of the western lands. The land you now tread upon." That said she slipped her emotionless façade in place.

"Be a fool!" Keiji exclaimed.

The youkai knelt, making himself eye level with Suriko. He snarled, baring fangs. "I know to whom I speak. You reek of the dog." Before either could react two more emerged from the cover of trees. Both looked and smelled human enough. Their faces and eyes were blank, and in their hands they carried chains. "Bind them."

Suriko growled lunging at him with her clawed hands outstretched. "You will die for your actions!" The youkai evaded by a mere step to the left. Pain erupted throughout her skull, a burst of stars, and then black.

* * *

"_Jaken-sama, you are now Lord of the Western Lands and let your glory be known!" Sesshoumaru said to the people crowded into the main hall. The inu youkai handed Tenseiga and Toukijin to Jaken and then bowed. Everyone followed suit, bowing in respect with a chorus of 'Jaken-sama'._

"_Thank you, thank you!" Jaken cried. He puffed out his chest and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Here." He handed him the staff of two Heads. _

"_I will treasure it always," the former lord said gravely with another bow. "Jaken."_

"_Jaken." _

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru hissed kicking the toad and sending him sailing a few feet into the air. Jaken was awake immediately. He scrambled to his feet.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The imp asked bowing his head.

"You have fallen asleep and allowed Suriko and Keiji to leave the grounds." Sesshoumaru stated this with a poorly restrained growl. He could still catch heir lingering scents in the air mixed in with another scent he vaguely remembered. "When I return I will kill you." The inu youkai sped off. Though he kept it well hidden, Sesshoumaru was uneasy.

* * *

Suriko's eyes flickered open. The pain hit her less then a second later. The hanyou growled. She couldn't move and whatever held her down was burning. Like hell. Assessing her position, the growl deepened. She decided she was in a cave of some kind. She had been chained to the rock wall, Keiji beside her just beginning to stir. Her gaze fell upon the tall youkai from before.

"You're awake already, eh?" He said looking her over. "Little fight you put up back there, but it is all fine now. You are bound to a wall with the chains of a miko."

"How did you touch them _to_ bind us?" Suriko demanded.

"Of course being demon, I was unable to touch them. I had those 'umans do it before I disposed of them." He looked down at her small form with a smug expression. "Don't worry, you'll be dead soon enough."

"Who the hell are you?" She snarled showing her own set of sharp fangs. Keiji whimpered in pain.

"I go by Genkai." There was little light in the cave and Suriko's eyes slowly adjusted. "Your father," he spat, "destroyed my people and left me for dead. Unlucky for 'im, I recovered. And now, 'e 'as a weakness. Two, weaknesses."

"Seems he did so for good reason!"

"For good reason!" Keiji growled.

"Indeed. When Sesshoumaru comes, I will let you watch as I kill him. Then I will kill you as well." Genkai said gazing down at both of them. He was clearly anticipating the event.

Suriko rolled her eyes. "My dad's gonna kick your ass."

"Kick your ass!" Keiji barked.

Light streamed into the cave making all three squint. The rock wall blocking out the outside world crumbled under the impact of Toukijin. Sesshoumaru stood there silently, his golden eyes making a quick survey of the scene before him. Genkai smirked. "And the ass-kicker arrives."

The inu youkai disregarded the remark. He tightened his hold on his blade's hilt. "This Sesshoumaru," He said, "will make you regret ever living."

And so the two adult youkai began their battle. Suriko struggled against the chains flinching every time the sound of clashing metal rang out. The shackles burned her skin, but he wounds healed almost immediately. Though it didn't change the fact the process was painful, and, getting her nowhere. Keiji _eep_ed. "I'm trying to hurry!" Suriko hissed.

Toukijin shot of nowhere shattering the chains around her. She would have trusted no one but her Chichi-ue to make such a close cut. A few silver strands of her hair had been taken. Ducking behind Genkai Suriko picked up a jagged rock and went to work on freeing her brother.

After some work, he was freed. "Get out," Sesshoumaru barked. Keiji complied after yelling a few insults at the losing youkai. Suriko followed him out of the cave and waited impatiently for her father. There was no doubt in their mind Sesshoumaru wouldn't win. He was, after all, the strongest youkai to ever live. Ever.

Some time later, the inu youkai emerged into the light. He was covered in the blood of his now departed foe. "Come," he said sheathing his sword and walking into the direction of the castle.

An uncomfortable silence fell. Keiji walked directly behind his father with Suriko trailing along. She heaved a sigh. "Gomen nasai, Chichi-ue."

"You must never again wander so far from the castle without consent," Sesshoumaru said slowing down a bit so his children could keep up.

"Of course," both hanyous mumbled shamefully.

The moon had risen high in the sky by the time they reached their destination. Sesshoumaru carried the sleeping Keiji in his arms. Suriko still trailed along. She walked past Jaken upon entering her home. His scent was bathed with ear and relief at the same time. "Why is Master Jaken scared?" Keiji murmured.

Suriko's ears twitched. "Dad's gonna kick his ass."

* * *

**No idea why I felt so compelled to write this. Just having fun I guess. Hope it didn't upset anyone too much.**

**Youkai: Demon**

**Inu: Dog**

**Hanyou: Half demon**

**Chichi-ue: Father (very polite)**

**Haha-ue: Mother (very polite)**

**Otou-san: Father**

**Okaa-san: Mother**

**Hai: Yes**

**Think that's all I used. Not sure. (Sighs) Review if you bothered to read please.**


End file.
